


Schweine

by Nygard



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Katya x Reader, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygard/pseuds/Nygard
Summary: Katya/Brian X ReaderSmut/Romance/Comedy Established RelationshipYou spend quality time with Katya after her show.She/Her pronouns because Katya is in drag.Just smut.





	Schweine

It’s a pleasant sight to see a respectful and mostly collected audience. All of the tables in the bar are crammed full of people with their eyes glued to the televisions. They screamed and cheered at their favourite queens and the best performances during the Talent Show. You’re Katya’s plus one for the viewing party of All Stars two; it’s one of the many perks of being her girlfriend. You’re at a table with two other men that seem to be more interested in each other than watching the show.

Katya is perched on a bar stool onstage half-turned from the audience to watch Tatianna perform. Her face is lit up in a breathtaking smile and she’s playing idly with a large, red fan in her lap. She’s dressed in her entrance look: a shiny, red mini dress with a high neckline, a hammer and sickle is branded across her chest in gold. Long, billowy sleeves are attached to her shoulders by garter clips. Her outfit is topped off with a red eye patch with a gold star on it, fishnet tights, and red pumps.

Her legs are crossed and one heel is bouncing anxiously as the judges start to give the girls feedback. The club erupts into a deafening boo as Michelle tears into Adore, Katya turns her head to look at the audience and nods sadly in agreement. Her eyes catch yours when she’s turning to look back to the television. Her gaze lingers and she gives you a smirk before flicking her long, curly, blonde hair over one shoulder to look up at the screen again. You blush and return your attention to the TV.

The episode ends and it’s obvious that there are some mixed reviews about the elimination. Everyone’s opinions are being shouted at the same time as the credits roll. The televisions get muted and Katya stands up off of her chair. She starts casually pacing the stage tapping her fan against the palm of her hand.

“Listen, someone had to go home first, alright?” The audience speaks up again incoherently, she holds up a hand and the voices die down. “But at least it wasn’t me.” She pops her fan and starts waving it in her face, the crowd laughs. She continues to answer questions and crack jokes. You watch as her hair bounces while she meanders across the stage, the stage lights shining off of her outfit. Every so often she looks at you and your heart skips a beat, her eyes are sparkling, relishing the energy of the room. She’s always so good with crowds and is a notorious extrovert, it makes your heart hurt.

“Okay, my mom’s here to pick me up now. If you leave here with anything at all let it be this little piece of advice: if he says it’s just a rash...it’s not a rash.” The audience howls with laughter while she’s waving the fan in her face, her long hair blowing out to the sides.

She waves to the crowd and everyone stands to cheer, she’s smiling brightly again before dipping behind the curtains. The couple at your table haven’t even noticed that the show is over; they’re so far down each other’s throats that you can’t tell where one of them ends and the other begins. You shake your head flippantly and back yourself away from the table.

After the crowd dies down you sneak backstage and trot down the hallway to find her dressing room. None of the doors are labeled but as you come closer to one of the doors you hear pop music playing. You pause and listen at the door, the woman is singing in Russian. You turn the knob and enter without knocking.

Katya is standing at her vanity with her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked. She’s still in full drag even though she’s been back here for at least fifteen minutes. Her blue eye is looking at you expectantly.

“What took you so long?”

“What are you still doing in drag? You’re usually untucked and asleep at home by now.” You walk towards her and lean your back against the wall beside her station.

“Well you’re half right...” She steps away from her vanity to stand a foot in front of you. She towers over you and you tilt your head up to look into her one eye that isn’t covered by her eye patch. “But I’m not tired.” She purrs, her gaze is burning with lust and your heart drops into your stomach when she leans down into your face.

“Maybe we should go home.” You whisper, the look in her eye is so intense that it scares you as much as it thrills you. You sidestep to get around her. Her hand shoots out and seizes you by the neck and slams you back against the wall. Her long, red nails are filed into sharp points and they dig painfully into the soft flesh of your throat. Her hand slides up your neck until her slender fingers rest under your chin to restrict your breathing. She pulls up, tilting your head to look her in the face.

“Maybe not, lyubimets.” Her head cocks to the side; her face is so close to yours that you can feel her calm breaths brushing across your lips. Her hand tightens again and you feel dizzy, you reach a hand up and wrap it around her arm. She pulls her hand away from your neck only to snatch up both of your wrists and yank them above your head. Blood rushes into your head and down between your legs. Her other hand comes up to run the tip of one nail down your jaw; her one visible eye is studying your face and calculating her next move.

“I don’t feel like going anywhere right now. Do you?” Her lips are brushing against yours as she speaks. Your breathing is quick and shallow; you shake your head slightly unable to speak. A wicked smile spreads across her face, her fingernails trail down the side of your neck and down your spine until they find the zipper on the back of your dress. Once your dress is completely unzipped her finger comes back to swipe across your cheek, the sharp point of her nail comes to rest under your chin digging up into the tissue below your tongue.

Her lips press into yours and her tongue immediately pushes into your mouth. You moan softly and flick your tongue against hers. She growls and pulls your arms higher over your head. Her hand reaches into the back of your dress; she digs her nails into your ass. You yelp into the kiss and she bites your tongue hard enough that you taste blood. She sucks your tongue into her mouth and laps at the blood and moans.

She pushes one knee between your legs and grinds her thigh against your mound. You shudder with a groan and kiss her back harder. She raises her leg higher and rakes her nails up your back, wrapping her arm around your waist and pulling you in close. You buck your hips against her thigh, your panties are already soaking wet and she chuckles lowly. She breaks the kiss with a gasp and lets your arms drop to your sides. She jerks the straps off of your shoulders and forces your dress down your body until it pools at your feet in a pile.

Her hands squeeze your breasts through your bra and you let your head fall back against the wall. Her red lips descend on them and she starts to run her tongue between your cleavage. You reach back and undo your bra for her and slide it off while she’s biting softly at your tender flesh. Her fingers pinch your nipples and your breath hitches, your hands fly up to grasp the back of her neck. Her lips seal around your breast and she sucks a bruising kiss on your nipple, you groan loudly. Her hand wraps around your throat again pinching your esophagus and cutting off your moan. She brings her face up from your breasts to stare into your eyes.

“Hush, kukla. We don’t want anyone to hear, now do we?” She purrs slipping into her heavy Russian accent. You shallow thickly around the pressure on your throat and shake your head quickly. Her grip loosens again and you inhale sharply feeling your clit throb, you rub your thighs together. She tilts your head to the side and presses kisses down your neck. She runs her tongue under your jaw and you shiver and whine softly. Her hand is kneading your breast while her thumb rubs circles around your nipple. You start to pant and run your nails along her back.

Her teeth sink deep into the taut muscles of your neck and you bite your lip to suppress the scream trapped in your chest. You press your body against hers feeling her padded chest rub against your breasts. You lift your leg and wrap it around her waist, you feel her body tense. Her bulge is pressing flush against your mound; she was telling the truth about being untucked. The heat pools in your stomach and your fingers tighten around the back of her neck.

She pulls away from your neck and forces her tongue into your mouth again, you can taste cigarettes on her tongue and you let your eyes slide shut. One cool hand rests on your lower back pulling you in closer to her chest and the other slowly moves down your body. Her slender fingers tickle your stomach as she inches her way down towards the elastic of your underwear. You sigh into the kiss and tighten your leg around her hip. Her breath hitches in her throat and her nails scrape against the small of your back.

Her fingernails toy with the waistband of your thong before slipping underneath the lacy fabric. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against yours breathing heavily. Two fingers part your slit and rub gently against your slick folds; you buck into her hand as your eyes roll back into your head. Her fingers circle your clit a few times and you moan. She lets out a shaky breath before removing her hand from between your legs. She brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks on them closing her eyes and moaning softly. When she looks at you again her one blue eye is gleaming devilishly.

“I’m going to ruin you, devushka.” She shakes her head with a smirk. Her arms wrap around you and throw you onto her vanity. Her fingers snake around your panties and tear them down your legs. She pulls down her underwear and tights and her cock springs free lifting up the hem of her dress. You automatically reach down and take it into your hand, her head falls back and she sucks in a breath through clenched teeth. You run your thumb over the head of her aching cock and her knees go weak. Her arm wraps around your lower back and jerks you to the very edge of the table. She bites your nipple and your hand squeezes around her length, her hips thrust into you. Her hand finds your throat again pushing all of her nails into your neck and you hiss. She leans in and nibbles at your earlobe.

“Ty takaya plokhaya devochka, Y/N.” Her voice sends chills down your spine and you twist your fist around the head of her cock. “Mne nuzhno nauchit’ vas uroku.” Her grip tightens around your neck her nails drawing blood from the pressure; you cry out and dig your fingernails into her ass. She gasps and presses your thighs open, she pushes your hand away guiding her length to your entrance.

Her pale eye burns into your face and she bites her lip when she pushes into your core. Her mouth falls slack, her fingers digging into the small of your back, you groan at the stretch and wrap your arms around her neck. Her blonde hair brushes against your face as you lean up and capture her lips with yours.

She starts to thrust deeply into you, both of her hands rest on your ass and pull you closer. Her padded breasts press against yours as she pounds into you. You throw your head back letting it rest on the mirror behind you; her mouth closes over the skin above your jugular vein. Her teeth scrape against your esophagus and you hitch your legs up onto her hips grinding against her so she can go deeper inside of you.

“Ty takoy tugoy, yebat’ menya.” Her voice breaks and she sinks her teeth into the side of your neck again, you cry out in pain. Her hand grasps your knee and hikes your leg up higher as she bottoms out in this new position. She grinds her hips against you and pulls you in for a bruising kiss. She bites your bottom lip until she breaks the skin and sucks at the wound. Your clit is throbbing and your core is pulsing around her length, you’re crying out at every thrust now. She slaps your ass and scratches at the stinging flesh. She pulls you back to the edge of the vanity and pounds mercilessly into you, almost pulling out only to slam deep into you again.

“Fuck me harder, Katya!” Your scream echoes off the dressing room walls as the table squeaks and bangs rhythmically into the drywall behind you. Her mouth is hanging open with she’s panting and rocking her hips roughly. Her hand reaches down and presses hard into your clit; you jump back with a yelp at the intense stimulation you receive.

“Bud’te ostorozhny s vashimi zhelaniyami, kukla.” She growls and rubs aggressive circles against your sensitive flesh. You squirm in her grip and your thighs start to shake uncontrollably. You slap her ass and scrape your sharp nails into her as hard as you can while gritting your teeth trying to give her a taste of her own medicine. Your attempt is futile and only provokes a rougher response. She thrusts so hard into you she bumps against the back of your tightening walls with every stroke. She pinches your nipple and twists it until you see stars while her fingers are toying with your clit.

The knot in your stomach becomes unbearably tight as she rubs your clit, you tighten your legs around her hips pulling her in closer and you wrap your arms around her back. She smirks knowing that you’re getting close and picks up the pace again grinding brutally against your mound.

“Come for me.” She purrs in her heavy accent, her fingers wrap around your throat sliding just under your jaw and pinching until your can’t breathe. The adrenaline pushes you over the edge and you come undone in front of her. Your toes curl and your thighs quake as you cling to her for dear life. Your screams are caught in your throat and you start to feel lightheaded staring into her face with your mouth hanging open.

She chews her red lip when she feels you pulsing around her cock. She leans forward and loosens her grip enough that you can suck in a small breath before cutting off your circulation again. She kisses you deeply thrusting into you a few more times before bottoming out. She rocks her hips before gasping, her nails digging into your throat unconsciously while she cries out.

“Iisus Khristos, detka. Fuck, Y/N!” Your vision goes blurry as you feel her release deep inside of you. She bucks against you with her knees shaking and her head rolling back. Her hand finally drops from your neck and you gasp for breath almost passing out from your head rush. Her jaw drops and her brows knit together, she wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you in tight. One hand strokes the back of your head as she hugs you.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry!” She pulls you away with her hands on your shoulders to take a good look at your face. She gives you a worried look and strokes her thumb against your cheek.

“Are you okay, love?” She whispers softly.

“Do me a favour: next time just use a rope.” You croak with a smile, you brush her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her shoulder. Her eye patch is sitting crooked on her face, there’s sweat pouring down her arms; it’s safe to assume that the fabric of her outfit is not breathable. Her smudged, red lips turn up into a wide smile and her blue eye sparkles.

“Is it Mrs. Peacock in the library with a rope, Barbara?” She says in her Maureen voice and cups your face with her hands.

“It was a rake, I’m pretty sure.” You giggle.

“Bitch stole my fucking rake; I was going to use that on you later.” She growls in mock exasperation.

“I’m sure we can find a hardware store somewhere.” You cock your head with a smile. She pulls you down off the vanity and runs her fingers through your hair.

“But I want the rake now, Mother! It’s going to take too long!” She juts out her bottom lip at you. You lean up on your toes and nibble on her earlobe.

“I’ll make it worth the wait.” You purr.


End file.
